fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kage Neko
he is a potional S rank in Ansatsu-sha he is also known to be Kuro Neko younger brother and also with his team is team swords they have Misaka,Kage and Index thats why it is called team swords Appearance his appearance is a Young Adult in the same school as Misaka is in and he has light brown eyes black eye brows he has black hair and has tain skin with a blue aqua I shirt has white lines around it and has a dark green shirt he has brown pants with black shoes with white socks Personality he is the type of guy who dosen't kill enemy he only defeat enemy he is not scared of anyone he always smiles never scared of even death he is nice to his comrades in Ansatsu-sha Tsubaki is like his mother he respects Tsubaki but also is great friend of everyone he is also like teaching people his moves like he taught Index Magic&Abilites Rain Style he uses the rain or you can say water is puts strong water around his sword it seems weak but his sword is tough as a a water cyclone it is quite surpraising he was training months to learn really hard water around his sword. Kyukyoku no ame no toketsu: this move is Kage Ultimate defence move it is able to make you Ultira slow even as slow as a snail but it is quite differcult to use because he has to use his a move of water around his sword forever also makes it 2 time stronger than before, Ame no sokudo: his speed becomes so fast even as fast as rain it is able to even keep up with rain somehow once saw rain it was so fast so he wanted to make a move as fast a a drop of rain its quite surpraising of his speed. No kurasshu-kun: '''it is a move that a huge amount of rain stored in his blade then he releases his blade water around him thats how you make no kurasshu-kun once his friend used a move like No kurasshu-kun but fire around him thats where he got the idea.\ '''Daburu-u no kurasshu: a move that strikes two people with only 1 clash it is a quite amazing move because it was Byakuya move in his 1000 strolls he made up so everyone in the world would know how to be a amazing swordsman. Ame no hahen: a move thats is so much pecks a Swallow one hit is like a powerful peck to make is sound right it is amazing move Orihime told him make a move like thats so he did ands what it is Kage took a month to finish. 300px-Rain Metamorphosis.PNG|Kyukyoku no ame no toketsu 300px-Gofuu Juuu.png|Ame no sokudo 300px-Clash of the Swallow.PNG|No kurasshu-kun 300px-Duplicate Rain.PNG|Daburu-u no kurasshu 300px-Peck of the Swallow 2.PNG|Ame no hahen 300px-Axle of Rain.PNG|Ame no sutoraiku 300px-Early Summer Rain.PNG 250px-Kuzuryu Riverfall.PNG|Ame no hoko 250px-Frozen Rain.PNG|Frozen Rain|link=Frozen Rain 300px-Rain_Swallow.JPG|Rain Swallow 250px-Asari.png|Ame no ken no mai 300px-Akita.PNG|Jirou 300px-Last_Minute_Rain.PNG|Yarazu no Ame 300px-Pouring_Rain.PNG|Shinotsuku Ame 300px-Splashing_Rain.PNG|Shibuki Ame 300px-Surging_Rain.PNG|Sakamaku Ame